Motor Road and Rail
* Takara Tomy Motor Road and Rail * Tomy |main_material = Plastic |released = Plarail Thomas * 1992 Motor Road and Rail * 2003 |discontinued = Motor Road and Rail * 2007 * 2008 |successor = TrackMaster }} Motor Road and Rail is a battery-operated toy train system manufactured by TOMY. The engines run on plastic blue track and the roadway vehicles run on a grey road. Motor Road and Rail is not fully compatible with other Thomas toy brands, although the vehicles in the range are the same gauge as and fit well on Wooden Railway track and vice-versa. Outside Asia, HiT Toy Company bought the licence for the range in 2007 and replaced it with the TrackMaster range. Engines Non-Rail Vehicles Packs Ringing Tekoro Engines All of the engines in this range are unmotorised. 2015 * Thomas * James * Percy 2016 * Gordon * Paint covered Thomas * Chocolate covered Percy 2017 * Philip * Ashima * Streamlined Thomas * Harold * Journey Beyond Sodor Thomas 2018 * Silver Thomas * Theo * Lexi 2019 * Rajiv Talking engines Talk 'n' Action Engines In 2000, Talk 'n' Action engines were released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first car is connected to them and cannot be uncoupled. Three of them were released outside of Japan. 2000 * Talk 'n' Action Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Talk 'n' Action Henry with fish van and log car * Talk 'n' Action Gordon with green express coach * Talk 'n' Action James with cattle truck and brake van * Talk 'n' Action Percy with fuel tanker and mail van 2001 * Talk 'n' Action Toby with Henrietta and truck * Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge Plarail Talking Engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese were released in 2004. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Percy with works coach and fuel tanker * James with red Express coach * Gordon with green Express coach * Henry with green Express coach * Edward with mail van In 2010, the talking engines were discontinued but in 2013, some of the engines were brought back with updated cars and new voices from the ninth series-present voice cast. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Percy with a mail coach and brown wagon * James with a blue express coach * Hiro with a red open car * Gordon with an express coach Pullback Engines These engines were chunky plastic toys created and distributed by TOMY in 2004. There was a set that was released that contained all three engines. * Thomas * James * Percy Destinations Expansion Packs 2002 * Diesel expansion pack - Diesel with a milk wagon, fuel tanker and tracks * Talking Percy expansion pack - Talk 'n' Action Percy and tracks 2005 * Railway expansion 1 - fuel tanker, truck, brake van and oval of track with sidings 2006 * Railway expansion 2 - milk wagon, boxcar, truck and oval of track * Track expansion pack * Thomas Track Expansion Pack * Station Crossing Accessory Kit Sets 1992 Trivia * Takara Tomy released Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy again in Plarail, but with more detail such as a white running plate and black lamp irons. * Elsbridge Station was made twice as "Thomas Crossing Station". * The Talk 'n' Action Toby, Henry and Gordon were originally planned to be released to English-speaking territories, but due to the Talk 'n' Action range being discontinued, they were cancelled. * In 2014, James received a separately coupled tender, and in 2015, Gordon received the same modification. In 2018, Edward and Henry have also received that treatment. With those, changes each engine received a CGI updated face. * In 2018, Thomas and Percy got some minor updates, along with CGI faces. * Edward’s redesign inaccurately portrays him as a 2-6-0, much like his TrackMaster (2014-onwards) counterpart. * Donald and Douglas were the first tender engines not to have their tenders permanently attached. *Ashima was first released as an unmotorized ringing engine before getting a motorized variant. * Henry's models use the BR Class C Headcodes. * Winston and Marion are unmotorised and have a front coupler, hinting they could be used as rolling stock. * Rosie's red livery incorrectly has her boiler bands in white instead of gold. * Rebecca's model incorrectly has her navy colours black. * Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Bulstrode's models cameoed at the end of The Harry Hill Movie. * Emily and Toby are the only Steam Team members without CGI faces. * The wheels on Theo's model are all exactly the same size. * James' pre-2014 models, Gordon's pre-2015 models and Henry's pre-2018 models were the only ones with six functional wheels. * Edward's pre-2018 model, Molly and Mighty Mac are the only engines with 8 working wheels. * Murdoch's model has the most working wheels of any model, with a total of 10. * Hong-Mei's model reuses the chassis of Rosie's models, though the upper body shell was a new sculpt. * Since the late 2010s, the models recieve less paint applications as cost-cutting measures, more evident with the buffers. Video File:Plarail Thomas 2017 - Corporate Video External links * Plarail Thomas * Plarail Thomas (2006.7) * Japanese collector site * Old and new comparison of Plarail Thomas! (2003.1) * Harry Hill Movie end creditsfld pl:Motor Road and Rail Category:Merchandise Category:Battery Powered